


Propriety

by Heta Noitio (Ishamaeli)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Incest, Implied Violence, Pining, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishamaeli/pseuds/Heta%20Noitio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya-chan doesn't understand why she can't marry her brother. He's <i>perfect</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propriety

It was the moment Aya-chan had been waiting for her whole life. A handsome young man was kneeling on the floor in front of her and an open box lay invitingly on his palm.

She felt tears of joy roll down her cheeks as she studied the sparkling diamond on the silver ring. The way it reflected light made her eyes shine, too.

“Aya!”

She opened her blue eyes with a gasp, only to find her older brother gazing down at her worriedly.

“I heard you crying, I thought--“

Aya-chan screamed with frustration and hit Ran with her pillow. Hard.

*

It was another dream, better than the one she had seen before. The shape of the man had been vague there; here it was clear. Lilac eyes laughed at her when she spun around in her new dress, violet and blue flowing around her ankles like water.

She extended her hand and he took it, drawing her closer to a slow dance. They waltzed out of the house, out to the field where he hugged her close to his chest and whispered words of eternity to her.

She woke up crying because good, Japanese girls didn’t pine after their brothers.

*

Ran just wasn’t able to take a hint. Aya-chan sighed as she arranged her hair. They were going to have a family dinner at a fancy restaurant, and she and Ran had to dress up.

“Look at you, Aya,” her mother said when she appeared into the the living room. “Beautiful!”

She beamed and took a look at Ran who was looking positively handsome. “Oniisan’s pretty, too!” She went to stand by his side and grabbed his arm. “We are a pretty couple, mum!”

Everyone laughed at that, even Ran. But then again, no one took thirteen-year-old little girls seriously.

*

It’s Aya-chan’s birthday and she’s visiting the fair with Ran. They walk around holding hands – Ran says he doesn’t want her to get lost – and laugh. There are colourful lights everywhere; when Aya-chan spins around she feels high on life.

All sorts of earrings sparkle on a table, catching her attention. She rushes over to examine them and nearly squeals in delight when she finds the long, golden earrings she wants. After a short argument Ran agrees to buy them for her as a birthday gift.

Aya-chan’s happy. Surely it will be easy to move from earrings to wedding bands.

*

She couldn’t see past Ran; all she knew was that there was something horrible in the room, something that smelled of iron and death. Suddenly Ran shouted for her to get out and Aya-chan turned and ran because her brother always knew what to do and she didn’t want to know what was in that room anyway.

The explosion threw her in the air and nearly twenty feet away. She moaned in pain, standing up carefully. She slowly realised that Ran was lying under chunks of rubbish and took a step towards him, not noticing the car.

Everything went white.

*

Momoe-san sat in her wooden chair like she did every day, petting her chubby cat and watching the young girl – woman – who worked at the flower shop.

There was undefined grace to her moves. Her long, dark hair swayed freely behind her as she fulfilled her tasks: arranging flowers, serving customers, watering plants. Someone who didn’t know why her eyes seemed so sad and the twist of her lips so bitter wouldn’t have known she hated what she was doing, hated it with every fibre of her being.

The old woman shook her head sadly. It was better this way.

*

(Every night in the trailer he though about Aya-chan. About how they had gone to the fair; about Aya-chan lying on the road, cold and nearly lifeless. About the despair he had felt.

When she had been in the hospital he had been able to talk to her freely without being afraid of how she would look at him if she heard all the words that poured from his lips like a confession. Now she was awake, away from him and hopefully happy.

He just wished he could hold her hand again. He knew it wasn’t right, but he did.)

*

Aya-chan kept telling herself that she was happy. Her life had moved on. She had moved on in that god-awful flower shop with a stupid, childish name.

Sakura hadn’t told her much about Weiss, but she knew that her brother had saved her. Aya, as Sakura had called him. Ran, as she remembered him. Sakura had told her that Aya had killed people but Aya-chan didn’t care about that. Ran had always been there for her.

When she heard Ran’s voice on the phone, her world came crashing down around her and her heart broke only to be mended anew.


End file.
